Spending Christmas with you
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When Quinn can't go home for Christmas because of a snow storm Logan offers her to spend the holidays with him. Quinn/Logan


A/N: It has been a while since I wrote a story about Zoey 101, but what better time to post a new story than Christmas. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Everyone at PCA was excited for the holidays, with one exception. Quinn had just gotten off the phone with her parents and they had told her that Seattle was basically snowed in due to a snow storm. Sure, a few planes could still start and land, but these flights were reserved for important people. With a sad smile Quinn watched Zoey and Lola pack their suitcases. She hadn't told them about her predicament because both off them were more than happy to see their families over Christmas, even Zoey would fly to England with Dustin.

After she had said her goodbye to her best friends Quinn sat down on her bed with a sigh. Now that she didn't have to pretend anymore that everything was alright she felt her sadness overwhelm her. Sure, she could work on a few of her Quinnventions during her free time, but she wanted to spend Christmas with her loved ones just like everyone else probably would. As if someone had heard her secret wish a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

A second later the first real smile of the day made its way to Quinn's face. The guy standing in front of her with his typical grin was her secret boyfriend Logan. They had all said their goodbyes to the guys earlier, but it seemed like Logan wanted a more personal goodbye before he left for the holidays. However as soon as he looked into her eyes his grin turned into a look of worry.

"You don't look happy. What's the matter?" He asked her in a soft voice and after closing the door behind him, he sat down next to her.

In moments like this Quinn fell even more in love with him than she already was. One look at her had been enough to tell him that she was bothered by something. After she had already pretended for the whole day that everything was alright and after he so obviously had noticed that she was sad, Quinn decided to tell him about her problem. While she explained to him that she had to spend the holidays here at PCA, he lay an arm around her to comfort her. No one would believe that Logan could be so caring, but Quinn was glad that she was the one Logan showed this side of himself to. However what he offered her when she had finished her story still surprised her.

"You're coming home with me for Christmas." There was no hesitation in his voice.

His words made her heart warm up, but she still tried to protest. Surely she couldn't just be invited to a family celebration just like that. No matter how much she wanted to spend her Christmas with Logan, she couldn't agree to this and end up being a bother during a holiday that was meant to be celebrated with the family. However when she voiced her thoughts Logan shook his head with a smile and insisted that it would be alright for her to come with him. From the beginning of their relationship Quinn had been impressed by his determination and his gentle smile had always made her melt, so in the end she found herself in a limousine driven by Chauncy.

When they arrived late in the evening Chauncy quickly cooked them dinner before Logan showed Quinn her room for her time here. The scientist had to admit that the room was beautiful and she was sure that the furniture and decorations cost more than her parent's house. Exhausted but happy she fell asleep that night. Sure, she was still a little sad that she couldn't celebrate Christmas with her family, but being here with Logan was great.

The next morning was the day of Christmas Eve and Quinn woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her room door. Chauncy waited until she allowed him to enter, only to tell her that breakfast was ready. It was still a little strange for her to have a butler around, but she had to admit that Chauncy was a great cook. When she joined Logan at the table she had to smile. He was still in his PJ's and looked tired. Normally she only saw him when he was perfectly styled, so seeing him like this was quite new.

It seemed like Logan had realized that she was watching him, because his eyes met hers and he returned her smile. Without hesitation he leaned over the table and gave her a soft kiss. For a moment Quinn thought that she had to make sure that no one was watching them, before she realized that they weren't at PCA. Here they didn't have to hide their relationship. Considering that she returned the kiss and when they pulled away she took a hold of his hand over the table.

"I'm happy that I can celebrate Christmas with you."

"Me too. I love having you here with me."

After the young couple shared another short kiss Chauncy served the breakfast and both enjoyed their breakfast together. When they were done eating the comfortable silence between them was broken by Chauncy.

"Mr. Reese called this morning and I should tell you that he won't be able to come home for Christmas."

"That's nothing new." Logan's said in a flat voice.

This information didn't seem to surprise him, but Quinn was shocked by it. Christmas was a holiday that was meant to be celebrated with family and the people you love, but Mr. Reese just left his son alone for the occasion. Judging by Logan's reaction Quinn was now sure that it wasn't the first Christmas that father and son would spend apart. Sure, she understood that Mr. Reese was a busy film director, but being with his son should be his priority on days like this.

Despite that Logan had sounded so distanced, Quinn could clearly see that he was upset by the news Chauncy had just given him. She could understand him so well, especially because this year she wouldn't be able to celebrate with her family either. Logan had done everything he could so she would have happy holidays, so now it was her turn to cheer him up. She took a hold of his hand and pulled him into the living room while Chauncy was busy cleaning the kitchen.

When the two snuggled up on the couch, Quinn gently stroke his cheek. The moment their eyes met she saw the small glint of sadness in his eyes. It was time for her to show him that she cared deeply for him and she chose to do it without words. Closing her eyes she softly kissed him. It felt so good to just do this without having to worry about anyone finding out about them and she hoped with all her heart that it would make him forget his disappointment about his father. She wanted to show him with this kiss that she was there for him, just like he had been there for her. The moment Logan returned the kiss Quinn felt her heart speed up and when they pulled away he gave her the special smile he only reserved for her. This was all it took for Quinn to know that he was feeling better and the rest of the day their happy mood didn't change.

They spent the next few hours snuggled up on the couch, watching Christmas movies, talking and eating the cookies Chauncy had prepared for them. It still felt amazing for Quinn to spend the whole day with Logan without having to hide their relationship. The way they were just so comfortable around each other made Quinn realize even more how much she felt for him. People threw around the word 'love' so easily these days, but Quinn was sure that what she was feeling for Logan was love. As a scientist love had never been something she was looking for, but since she had started her relationship with him, she had realized that she wanted someone special in her life and now she was sure that Logan was the one for her. However she didn't know if he thought the same way about their relationship. Little did she know that Christmas Eve had another surprise ready for her that would give her a hint about his feelings for her.

In the evening Quinn went to her room to video chat with her parents. If she couldn't be with them for Christmas she wanted at least to see them and talk to them. They were glad when she told them that she was spending Christmas not alone at PCA, but instead with Logan in a beautiful house. A while back Quinn had told her parents about her relationship with Logan, so both of them knew that she was in good hands. However Mr. Pensky wanted to make sure that his daughter chose a good guy as her boyfriend. Under the pretext that he wanted to thank Logan personally, he talked his daughter into getting the young Reese to the laptop.

Clearly Logan had thought that Quinn was done talking to her parents otherwise he surely wouldn't have embraced her from behind and lay his head on her shoulder when she called him over. Quinn could feel him stiffen the moment he realized that her parents were looking at him through the screen. Considering the strict look her father gave him, Quinn could understand that her boyfriend immediately let go of her and greeted her parents nervously. As if the first meeting between Logan and her parents wasn't already awkward enough, Mr. Pensky made it even worse when he asked Logan a certain question.

"I appreciate that Quinn can stay with you for Christmas, but are you serious about your relationship to my daughter? Do you love her?"

Quinn could only gasp at her father's words. Despite that she had realized that she loved Logan, she wasn't sure how he felt about her and her father putting him on the spot was bad. What if Logan didn't love her and her father asking him this would scare him away. She couldn't let this happen and ruin their carefully built relationship. However just when she was about to step in her boyfriend surprised her once again.

"Yes." There was no doubt or hesitation in his voice.

After he confessed this Quinn hardly listened to the rest of the conversation. This one word he had spoken with so much conviction made her heart race and when the video chat ended she just had to make sure that she had understood him correctly.

"Do you mean what you said to my father?"

"Of course." He answered her with a smile before pulling her closer.

It was an indirect confession, but there was enough time later in their relationship to say the three important words out loud. For now Quinn was just happy to know that he loved her as much as she loved him. Not holding her emotions back anymore she kissed the amazing guy in front of her with all the love she was feeling for him.

Later that evening Chauncy found the young couple asleep on the couch, snuggled up with the TV playing an old movie in the background. Smiling slightly he turned off the TV and lay a blanket over them. He had known Logan since his birth, but he had never seen him so happy and content.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
